


Мятежный дух

by JateFate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в порыве ярости бог Локи возжелал смерти для своей возлюбленной и Вселенная поспешила его просьбу исполнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Вместо предисловия.**

_Женщины никогда, ни в одной стране, не оставались безразличными и пассивными зрительницами во времена переворотов и глубоких государственных потрясений, решавших судьбы стран и народов, в особенности в периоды борьбы за установление социального порядка, гарантирующего большую справедливость и свободу. Они выступали добровольными деятелями во времена великих страданий. Почему это было так? Да потому, что они тоже составляют часть человеческого общества и в качестве таковой не могли остаться нечувствительными и беспристрастными зрительницами глубоких и продолжительных потрясений, вследствие которых жизнь их могла ухудшиться или улучшиться, так же как и жизнь мужчин._

_Женщины естественно, в силу вещей, должны были вмешиваться в общий ход революционных событий и способствовать своим энергичным содействием общему делу свободы и возрождения._

_Обладая нежной и чуткой душой, склонные к беззаветной преданности и готовые на всякие жертвы, они обеспечивали с самого начала революции торжество свободы и права. Положение женщины в дореволюционную эпоху было настолько же печально и плохо, как и положение мужчины. Тогда было настоящее равенство между обоими полами, но равенство это заключалось в страданиях, в несправедливостях, злоупотреблениях, притеснениях феодализма и абсолютизма. Им пришлось так же, как и мужчинам, восстать, возмутиться и идти на борьбу для уничтожения деспотизма и завоевания свободы. Питали ли они тогда надежду достичь равноправия с мужчинами и получить равные политические права и социальные преимущества?_

_Всего вернее, об этом они еще не мечтали, но чувствовали, что, разбивая общие цепи и содействуя освободительному движению, они добудут себе, может быть, лучшее и более почетное положение, чем оно было прежде. Это предчувствие их не обмануло._

**Адриан Лассер**

**«Коллективное участие женщин в Великой французской революции»**

 

 

**ПРОЛОГ**

**1793 год**

Ярая поклонница демократической политической теории Руссо и идеи индивидуальной свободы – Д’арси Беннар привела своего мужа, меланхоличного и инфантильного толстяка Пьера, в партию жирондистов. Локи находил её достаточно просвещённой для дамы её времени и положения. Она безусловно была одарена блестящими талантами и привлекательными внешними чертами, а также обладала хорошим аристократическим и литературным вкусом.

Впервые они встретились во время охоты. Локи был гостем Дантона, одного из будущих основателей Первой французской республики, который по своему обыкновению проводил свободное время в лесу, располагавшему неподалёку от его богатой усадьбы. Народу набралось немало, среди них оказался и господин Беннар, который, впрочем, не разделял всеобщего удовольствия от погони за «чёрным зверем». Женщины же со всей страстностью отдавались охоте с ловчими птицами.

Д’арси он приметил сразу. В ярко-синем платье-корсете с розовым шапероном, подбитым белым мехом, и в седле красного цвета – она выделялась среди остальных дам своим растрёпанным видом и свободным общением с мужчинами, что, казалось, нисколько не гневало её супруга. Из-под шаперона была видна рубашка в мелкую сборку, прикрывающая полную грудь, и через пару дней их тесного знакомства Локи уже подробно исследовал эту грудь пальцами и губами.

Его веселили её искренние идеалистические убеждения. Д’арси совсем не соответствовала значению своего имени¹ – она верила в хорошие стороны человеческой природы, в благодеяния свободы людей. Однако ему полюбились её страстность, великодушие и благородство, её приверженность идее. Д’арси часто говорила, что в ней больше от Дьявола, нежели от Бога. Она бесстрашно критиковала духовенство, лгала и изворачивалась, чтобы её глуповатый муж оказался в нужное время и в нужном месте, а позже отдавалась другому мужчине так, словно весь мир переставал иметь для неё значение.

Ей удалось стать единственной причиной, по которой он неизменно возвращался в Мидгард. Она даже устраивала ему сцены, которые в своём напускном трагизме и ярости не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что тогда показывали в театрах. Она гнала его прочь, а затем молила остаться. Говорила, что презирает, а спустя час клялась в вечной любви. Обещала отречься от мужа, но в то же время была так привязана к его политической карьере, что, пожалуй, именно она была её единственной истинной любовью. Она стремилась к власти, нарекая это жаждой свободы, и если бы Локи по праву наследования мог когда-нибудь стать царём, он желал бы видеть подле себя женщину, подобную Д’арси. Такие, как она, приводили мужчин к триумфу. Однако они же нередко обрекали и на верную погибель.

Бешеная страсть, заключённая в смертную оболочку, в купе со всяческим отсутствием страха и стратегического мышления не дали Д’арси прожить ту жизнь, о которой она так мечтала. Для Франции настали тёмные времена. Чтобы одерживать политические победы, жирондистам требовались те качества, которыми они, к несчастью, не обладали.

В октябре тысяча семьсот девяносто третьего года по решению революционного суда Пьер Беннар был казнён вместе с остальными членами партии. Локи знал, что дни Д’арси были сочтены – воцарившийся в Париже режим не щадил женщин. Он мог спасти её от смерти, но не мог уберечь от самой себя и от пагубной страсти ко всему запретному и опасному.

Спустя месяц вдова Беннар гордо взошла на эшафот, и перед тем, как отдать Богу душу, выкрикнула в толпу: _«Какие преступления совершаются во имя свободы!»_.²

Тело её вместе с остальными казнёнными вывезли за город, намереваясь скинуть в реку. Разыгралась страшная гроза, работники стремились покончить с неприятным делом как можно быстрее, и, конечно же, не заметили исчезновение одного трупа из повозки.

Голова умершей вновь стала частью охладевшего тела, и Локи проводил Д‘арси в последний путь согласно обычаям своего мира. В конце концов, она уже давно отреклась от Бога смертных, отдавшись в объятия порочной страсти и смертных грехов.

Он лишь надеялся, что так её мятежный дух найдёт успокоение на том свете.

Послышалось два тяжёлых полновесных удара колокола, и слепящий глаза луч Радужного моста заставил землю содрогнуться, ударив прямо посреди поля, усеянного пшеницей. Ступив в него, Локи покинул мир людей на две с лишним сотни лет, чтобы однажды вернуться преисполненным решимости осуществить переворот, масштабы которого превышали все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы.

Его мятежный дух ещё зрел.


	2. Часть I. Геликарриер

**2012 год**

  
Знаете, как говорят: не в том месте и не в то время? А то! Небось, не раз на себе лично испытывали? Вашим приятелям буквально с неба падают всякие там халявные зачёты и предложения подзаработать, а вы в это время слоняетесь поблизости, но всё никак не можете попасть под тот же расчудесный звездопад.  
  
Так вот, Дарси Льюис к таким не относилась. Она-то как раз оказывалась там, где нужно, только летящие звёзды падали ей не в ладони, как нормальным везучим людям, – они шмякались прямо на башку, увенчанную шапкой. Или кепкой. Или солнечными очками. Или ещё чем.  
  
Двухметровый мужик из другого мира на звезду походил мало, – ну, по общепринятым меркам, – зато летел красиво и стремительно, как настоящее космическое тело, вроде кометы или метеорита. В ту ночь Дарси хихикала, как ненормальная. Разумеется, после того, как они погрузили этого громилу в фургон и отвезли в больницу, раньше-то совсем не до смеха было. Такое у неё уже бывало. Нервное, знаете ли.  
  
Потом оказалось, что он был каким-то там богом, представляете? Джек-пот! Только со вкусом у златовласого красавца дела обстояли крайне плохо, ведь иного объяснения этой его странной влюблённости в Фостер у неё не находилось.  
  
Затем она узнала, что у Горы Мышц есть брательник, и воспряла духом. Звездопад-то продолжался! Правда, вскоре выяснилось, что проблем со вкусом у этого мудака, быть может, и не было, зато другого дерьма – хоть отбавляй! Нет, ну Дарси тоже ненавидела большинство из своей родни, но одно дело – плеваться ядом по мобильнику два раза в год по праздникам, и совсем другое – посылать какой-то оживший металлический монумент в их захудалый городишко, чтобы братца прикончить. Ну не придурок ли? Если бы не этот змееныш, у неё бы тоже случился горячий курортный роман с этим… как его?.. Фандралом, вот.  
  
Короче говоря, проблем с тем, чтобы оказаться в нужном месте и в нужное время, у Дарси не было. Только пользоваться она этим не умела. Не верите? Посудите сами: Джейн и будущего царька заполучила, и расположение Фьюри. А что было у Дарси? Да они ей даже айпод так и не вернули!  
  
Завидовать плохо. Тор ведь всё равно восвояси упердолил, а там у него наверняка разыгралась семейная драма на зависть режиссёрам всех этих сериальчиков про братские узы. Или же он вообще помер. Не, ну а что? Дарси сама видела, как он клялся, что вернётся, а Тор при всей своей долбанутости был честным мужиком.  
  
Но если вы думаете, что этим всё и кончилось, то вы – ха-ха! – явно не в курсе, что такое «Щ.И.Т.» и с чем его едят. Этот Коулсон, хитрый мужик, при Торе не пообещал им разве что бесплатные путёвки на Марс, а на деле заставил подписать кучу бумаг прежде, чем с явной неохотой вернуть оборудование Фостер. Да и тут было всё не так гладко, как казалось на первый взгляд. Мало того, что половина приборов оказалась безвозвратно испорчена, так ещё спустя месяц к ним в лабораторию заявился сам Чёрный Вождь, дабы торжественно пригласить их работать под эгидой своей гадкой шпионской организации. Ну, как пригласил… Оказалось, что от его предложения нельзя отказаться, прямо как от смс-рассылки про гороскопы, такси и секс по телефону. И, что интересно, Джейн при всём своём упрямстве согласилась на его условия почти что сразу, стоило Фьюри только заикнуться про Тессеракт.  
  
Дарси бы ни за что не поехала в этот их Нью-Йорк, если бы не Эрик. На этого дядьку всегда можно было положиться, в этом уж будьте уверены. Он и Тора у Коулсона выторговал, и не раз выплачивал долги Джейн всяким там разработчикам. Короче говоря, с ним можно было хоть к Дьяволу на стажировку. Ну, до того, как Локи сделал его своим друганом. Вот тогда-то Сэлвига словно подменили. Похоже, у этого их Локи были большие проблемы с коммуникациями и всё такое.  
  
Масштабы беды стали примерно ясны, когда этот космический хрен заявился прямо на исследовательскую базу, разнёс там всё к чёртовой матери, прихватив с собой волшебный куб, Сэлвига и какого-то там суперагента с птичьим прозвищем.  
И началось.  
  
Одноглазый, лысый и чёрный – какое, однако, раздолье для издевательств – диктатор решил собрать под своим крылом весь цвет американской нации. А это, на минуточку: стареющий бабский угодник с бородкой, почти как у Сенеки Крейна из «Голодных игр», зеленеющий время от время дядька с хорошей соображалкой и полным отсутствием чувства собственного достоинства, адмирал Ясен Хрен с блестящей военной карьерой и затянувшимся отпуском, женщина-кошка с-любовью-из-России, ну и Тор, который ради братца-то сразу нашёл способ вновь упасть на Землю.  
  
Даже не спрашивайте подробностей, но Дарси и Джейн тоже оказались в числе этих героев на борту Геликарриера. Льюис бы ещё сто раз подумала прежде, чем ступить на борт этой жутковатой летающей штуковины, но стоило Коулсону упомянуть Локи, которого схватили и поместили в клетку для Халка, что располагалась в нижнем отсеке авианосца, так она понеслась туда так быстро, что только мультяшного дымка не хватало. А Фостер и уговаривать было не нужно. Есть такая волшебная фраза: «Там это… Тор прилетел…» и всё – ищите женщину! Видели бы вы эту трогательную встречу. Настоящая тошниловка для тех, кто ненавидит любовные сериалы. А у тех двоих всё было именно так.  
  
Короче говоря, помимо Дарси, на их планете было не так уж и много людей, которых радовал тот факт, что товарищ Локи отправился в этот увлекательный полёт вместе с ними. Сэлвиг и Бартон – не в счёт, они, увы, не могли судить непредвзято, да и вообще отсутствовали по уважительным причинам.  
  
Тору, как оказалось, нравилось участвовать в семейных разборках, корчить одухотворённое лицо и убеждать брата-не-брата в том, что они его там в Асгарде все пипец, как любят, хотя были и не против прописать Локи пару раз в башню за плохое поведение. В целях воспитания так сказать. Тор даже несколько раз порывался начать первым, да как-то жалко этого дурака становилось, а потом Фьюри и вовсе запретил ему приближаться к Локи, заключённому в стеклянную клетку, чтобы тот не полетел раньше времени изучать земной ландшафт. Вообще, у них там в Асгарде всё просто: бьёт – значит любит. А по сему, Локи любили все и крепко.  
  
Что до Наташи Романофф – так она была русской. Не то, чтобы это всё объясняло, но согласитесь, на некоторые мыслишки-то наводит. Из всей команды «Мстителей» – так они себя и назвали, представляете? – она стала единственной, кому Фьюри разрешил навестить этого злодейского злодея. Старк говорил, что всё дело в сиськах, а Дарси, в свою очередь, подозревала, что эта богиня ближнего боя просто любила унижать мужчин. Видели бы вы, как у неё глаза загорелись – не каждый же день удаётся развести инопланетного мужика на сведения, способные уничтожить все его планы по захвату Земли, и при этом даже ни разу не раздеться.  
  
Что касается самой Дарси, которая всё это время пялилась на скалящегося Локи, чьё изображение отплясывало, пожалуй, на всех доступных мониторах, – так её интерес к сомнительному родственнику Тора, быть может, и не имел разумного объяснения, зато не иссякал с тех самых пор, как она впервые о нём услышала. Сами ведь знаете, как это бывает: кто-нибудь из ваших приятелей рассказывает о том, как один их знакомый чудит, и вы тут же думаете – е-е-е, я его не знаю, но он определённо красавчик! И так несколько раз. А потом вас сталкивает судьба, и вы знаете, что так и должно было случиться. Вы ведь это заранее просекли.  
  
Не знаю, как такая фигня правильно называется, но именно это и случилось с малышкой Дарси Льюис. Её к Локи тянуло, словно магнит к Железному Человеку, однако сей факт никак не увеличивал шансы на их встречу, даже несмотря на то, что они в кои-то веки находились не так уж и далеко друг от друга.  
  
Уже гораздо позже в голову Дарси пришла мысль о том, что на борт Геликарриера её приняли отнюдь не из-за Фостер. Этот одноглазый эфиоп определённо имел на неё свои виды. Вы не подумайте, совсем не сексуального плана.  
  
Через четыре часа после взлёта равнодушный голос в наушниках сообщил, что директор Фьюри приказал ей спуститься на нулевой уровень. Когда Дарси нехотя выползла из тесной каморки, где ей велели сидеть и не высовываться, снаружи её уже ожидали парни в чёрном. Не обращая внимания на их каменные лица, Дарси честно пыталась завести с одним из них беседу, но это агент Романофф была королевой переговоров, а она, Дарси, была сильна лишь в поедании хот-догов на время.  
  
Она уже и не помнила, когда начала ощущать нечто неладное: когда створки сверхскоростного лифта сомкнулись за спиной, оставив её в полном одиночестве на том самом нулевом уровне, или же когда тяжёлая автоматическая дверь напротив внезапно пришла в движении, испугав Дарси до смерти.  
  
Сухой голос из наушников предательски молчал и, кажется, больше не собирался её инструктировать.  
  
Дарси неспешно побрела по коридору, уверяя себя в том, что ничего странного не происходит, и стоит ей лишь вступить в неприветливую темноту незнакомого помещения, как она кажется в элитной столовой «Щ.И.Т.а», где Тор с набитым ртом орёт «Ещё неси!», со всей дури разбивая кружку с какао о поверхность стола, Тони Старк со смеху давится сосиской в тесте, Беннер и Кэп деловито возятся с омлетом, Романофф выбирает что-то из русской кухни, а Джейн с каменным лицом цедит кофе.  
  
 _Чёрта с два!_  
  
Первое, что увидела Дарси, когда зашла внутрь, была огромная и жутковатая сенсорная панель управления с кучей непонятных значков. Затем дверь позади неё бесшумно закрылась, а воздух внутри будто бы завибрировал от звучания тихого и бархатистого голоса:  
  
– А Фьюри всё шлёт мне новых приятелей. Располагайся, милый друг. Чувствуй себя как дома.  
  
Дарси обернулась и только теперь заметила просторное стеклянное помещение, внутри которого находился человек. Хотя назвать его человеком было крайне легкомысленно.  
  
Две руки две ноги – это ещё не показатель, но вы и без меня в курсе, если любите смотреть фильмы про вторжение инопланетян.  
  
Она с испугом взглянула на автоматическую дверь, отрезавшую путь к отступлению, сенсорную панель и вновь на Локи, который сидел внутри стеклянной клетки, широко расставив колени и опустив голову. Спустя мгновение её плечи расслабленно опустились, а на губах заиграла хитрая ухмылочка.  
  
– Ну, приветик, - Дарси ступила на мостик, соединяющий необычную камеру цилиндрической формы с Геликарриером. – Чё, как?  
  
Она знала, что в несколько касаний инопланетного заключённого можно было отправить в свободное падение вместе с клеткой, которую спроектировали специально для Беннера на случай, если «Узбагоина» не найдётся под рукой. Дарси так и представляла, как Фьюри угрожающе выставит вперёд чёрную с одной стороны и белую с другой ладонь перед лицом бедного доктора со словами: «Остепенитесь, милостивый господин, иначе отправитесь в наш особый чертог для непоседливых».  
  
Но теперь койка была занята Локи, и Дарси он показался уже не таким весёлым, как прежде. По крайней мере, лыбиться в камеру пойманное божество перестало. Ох уж эти русские – кому угодно настроение испортят!  
  
Когда Локи взглянул на неё, у Дарси наконец появилась возможность как следует разглядеть злодея, ведь мониторы сильно искажали действительность. Вряд ли ей ещё выпадет возможность поиграть в гляделки с живой причиной беспокойства всех самых крутых парней Америки.  
  
Что же, он был бледен, – разве не так начинается любое порядочное описание книжного красавчика, повстречавшегося лузерше с кучей комплексов? Волосы густые, чёрные, были зачёсаны назад и достигали воротника странного одеяния – впрочем, к подобным костюмчикам Дарси привыкла ещё во времена первого пришествия Торца и его друзей. Красивые, резко очерченные губы приоткрылись, словно в изумлении, а тёмные изогнутые брови поползли вверх. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Дарси отпрянула. Осознание того, что он – это ОН, почти ослепило её, и впервые за несколько минут заставило почувствовать нечто подобное страху. Древнее создание, чистое зло.  
  
Локи, как-то нехорошо прищурившись, оглядел её с головы до ног, заставляя щёки предательски заалеть, а затем медленно поднялся на ноги, выпрямившись во весь свой немаленький рост.  
  
– Из всех женщин девяти миров… – он умолк, словно не будучи уверенным, что стоит продолжать, и сделал шаг навстречу. Дарси сама не заметила, как сделала тоже самое. – Это  _всегда ты_.  
  
– Ой, да ты посмотри на себя, – она махнула рукой и неловко попятилась к тому самому стулу, на котором ещё недавно восседала русская шпионка. Кто бы мог подумать, что неудачница Дарси вскоре займёт её место? – Тебе ли вообще жаловаться?  
  
Его тонкие обветренные губы растянулись в какой-то неживой, но всё равно красивой улыбке, и ледяной взгляд будто бы потеплел. Дарси тем временем уселась на стул и вытянула ноги, не без любопытства наблюдая за ним, а он, в свою очередь, безотрывно смотрел на неё.  
  
– Как твоё имя?   
  
– Будто тебя это заботит.  
  
– Ты удивишься, – он немного прошёлся вдоль стеклянной стены и остановился напротив.  
  
– Можно подумать, после того, что ты устроил, что-то может удивить меня сильнее, козёл, – Дарси не планировала говорить нечто подобное, но долгожданное личное знакомство с Локи щекотало нервы и отдавало горячими искрами под рёбрами. Один раз ведь живём.  
  
– Даю слово, так и будет, – невозмутимо отозвался он, заложив руки за спину и вперившись в неё своим остро ощущаемым взглядом.  
  
– Эм, Дженнифер? – неуверенно предложила Дарси, подаваясь вперёд вопреки своему волнению.  
  
– Попробуй ещё раз, сладкая.  
  
– Ладно, я Джейн Фостер, и снаружи меня ждёт Тор, так что не вздумай приставать.  
  
– О, нет, дорогая. Не принимай на свой счёт, но мой названный брат никогда бы не обратил своего царского внимания на женщину, подобную тебе.  
  
– А вот зря ты пытаешься меня обидеть. Мне, между прочим, от тебя ничего не нужно, – Дарси закинула ногу на ногу, не без удовольствия наблюдая за тем, как на бледном худом лице Локи вновь расцвела одна из самых прекрасных улыбок, что ей доводилась видеть. Однако при всех его неоспоримых достоинствах и неком иноземном величии, которое сквозило в каждом движении вот уже второго асгардского парня, с которым была знакома Дарси, Локи выглядел нелепо.  
  
– Дарси Льюис, – она отвела взгляд и смешно причмокнула губами. – И чё?  
  
– В Альвхейме –  _Дарсия_ , – он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к своим губам, словно стараясь вспомнить вкус чего-то давно забытого. – Волосы – словно шёлк, жидкое золото – рука так и тянется прикоснуться. В небесном городе – красавица  _Дарселле_ , – вышла замуж за сына одного из советников Всеотца, будучи не такой уж невинной, как обещал её папаша. Какая она была… – Локи шумно втянул воздух и облизал нижнюю губу, – аппетитная.  _Д’арси_ , чьё сердце пламенело жаждой переворотов. Демон во плоти! И, наконец,  _ты_.  
  
Брови Дарси из Нью-Мексико поползли вверх, а Локи подошёл совсем близко к стеклу, не сводя с неё любопытного и чуть-чуть насмешливого взгляда.  
  
– Полагаю, ты не обрадуешься, узнав, что в своих прежних жизнях упорно не желала доживать хотя бы до тридцати. По земным меркам.  
  
Дарси выдавила смешок.  
  
– И тебя это не беспокоит? Ну, то, что ты свихнулся.  
  
– Поверь мне, тебе это понравится.  
  
Мерзавец был прав. На этом их летающем корабле было полно безумцев, но в отличие от остальных Локи сходил с ума… сексуально что ли. Он упивался своим положением, играл лучший спектакль, но, казалось, в глубине души был готов отступить при определённых обстоятельствах. По-крайней мере, он уже стал королевой бала. У Дарси и этого не было.  
  
– Бартон о тебе не упоминал.  
  
– Это потому что я здесь вроде пустого места.  
  
– О, дорогая, – Локи неодобрительно покачал головой. – Не будь столь строга к себе. Уж я-то знаю, сколько пользы и удовольствия ты можешь принести своим присутствием.  
  
– О чём это ты болтаешь? – нахмурилась Дарси, что всё это время пропускала мимо ушей большую часть его пространственных рассуждений. – Я не помогу тебе сбежать отсюда, красавчик.  
  
– Разумеется, – на мгновение Локи опустил глаза, и в этот самый момент девушка с ужасающей ясностью осознала, что этот страшный злодей вроде как флиртует с ней. Лениво так, будто от скуки. – Я бы не стал перекладывать на хрупкие плечи леди то, что могу сделать сам. Здесь требуется изрядная доля выдумки и изящества.  
  
И тут Дарси всё поняла.  
  
Директор Фьюри с нарочитым спокойствием обменивался с Локи взаимными угрозами, Тор пытался образумить и уговорить к сотрудничеству, а агент Романофф плела свою хитроумную паутину, прикрываясь слезливой бабской историей о спасении и долге.  
  
Очевидно, это не работало. Все итак знали – рано или поздно Беннер халкнется и начнётся настоящая вечеринка с дабстепом и гроулингом. Локи будет меньшей из бед Одноглазого Мстителя, а там уже и до апокалипсиса рукой подать.  
  
Но если отправить к хитрому божку, что пребывает во временном (в этом Дарси не сомневалась) заключении, самого глупого, самого бесполезного и безобидного человека на борту, то исход беседы, что состоится между этими двумя, предугадать невозможно.  
  
– Ты знал, - она поднялась со своего места и сделала несколько шагов навстречу. – Все знали. Ну, кроме меня.  
  
– Я ожидал кого-то из гражданских до того, как агент Романофф почтит меня своим присутствием, – на бледном лице мужчины вновь расцвела безумная улыбка. – Но я не ожидал увидеть тебя. Это в некотором смысле застало меня врасплох.  
  
– В этой шпионской летающей тарелке даже заблудиться нельзя, чтобы не стать частью коварного замысла, - фыркнула Дарси, сложив руки на груди и игнорируя очередной непонятный ей намёк Локи.  
  
– Строго говоря, в этом нет моей прямой вины. Видишь ли, я поделился с вами всеми своими секретами, – Локи развёл руками и нарочито расстроенным тоном продолжил. – Но никто не хочет меня услышать.  
  
У Дарси не получалось придумать ни одной приличной шутки, что позволила бы ей вернуться к прежнему беззаботному тону беседы. Не очень-то это и просто – отбивать словесные подачи, пожалуй, самого коварного существа из всех, о ком она слышала, и одновременно обдумывать мотивы, которыми руководствовался директор Фьюри, когда в его чёрную, как сама бездна, голову пришла совершенно дурацкая идея отправить её сюда. Нет, серьёзно. О чём он вообще думал?  
  
О том, что спектакль, который готовил для них Локи, обещал быть слишком масштабным и, конечно же, идеально спланированным, чтобы допустить у своего создателя даже мысль о возможности провала его грандиозного замысла. Да Локи буквально бомбило изнутри от предвкушения. Спешите! Только сегодня и только у нас! Премьера!  
  
Он был твёрдо уверен в успехе своей мстительной операции, настолько уверен, что вполне мог бы выболтать парочку ключевых моментов, не заметив этого. Романофф получила своё хитростью, преимущество Дарси как ни странно заключалось в том, что она была ненужной фигурой на шахматной доске. И если уж она оказалось здесь, то директор Фьюри, должно быть, действительно пребывал в полном отчаянии.   
  
– Думаю, ты можешь попытаться ещё раз, – предложила Льюис, вздохнув и поправив очки. – Я вся во внимании.  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда кто-то из людей Локи повредил один из двигателей, и Геликарриер, теряя высоту, стал сотрясаться от ударов и воплей зелёного дядьки, в голове у Дарси эхом раздавался голос опального асгардского принца, который громко шептал ей напутственные слова, едва не прижимаясь носом к стеклу.  
  
 _«Я выжидаю нужного момента, и когда он наступит, искренне советую тебе держаться подальше от Зверя»._  
  
Он искренне советует. Держаться подальше. От Халка. На летающем объекте.  
  
Шуткует аки бог.   
  
Ах, ну да, вы правы.  
  
В конце концов, она попросту отсиделась в каком-то тёмном и относительно безопасном местечке. Глупо соваться в дела крутых парней и богов, когда в тебе всего сто шестьдесят сантиметров, а из оружия – только ногти. Зато маленький рост даёт тебе плюс сто очков, если ты ищешь убежище.  
  
Да, очень круто, что Тор переключил внимание Халка на себя, ведь так у старших братьев и заведено – малой гадит, а ты подтираешь. Круто, что живой Шрек вскоре удрал по своим халковским делам и перестал сотрясать Геликарриер. И да, круто, что Соколиный Глаз больше не играл в команде противника. Но когда следом за Беннером безо всякой страховки на Землю полетел Тор, Коулсон приказал долго жить, а Локи оказался на свободе, Дарси вдруг осознала, что круто на самом деле было в Нью-Мексико до всей этой истории с непутёвыми асгардскими богами.  
  
Затем главный злодей года поменял локацию, авианосец с горем пополам приземлился, и Дарси вместе с Джейн эвакуировали в убежище. Не подумайте, что это оказалось легко – Фостер орала так, что мама не балуй. Правильно, Башню Старка венчала установка с Тессерактом, где-то там же порхал Эрик, размахивал молотом Тор, а Джейн пропускала всю вечеринку. Обидка гребанная.  
  
Дарси же понимала, что в их случае надо радоваться, что вообще живы остались. Те, кто вдохновлено заявляют: «Бери от жизни всё!», явно не имели в попутчиках периодически пухнувшего от злости зелёного мутанта и свихнувшегося инопланетного завоевателя. Нет, серьёзно, ребята, нужно уметь довольствоваться малым.  
  
Спустя двадцать часов, когда им, наконец, разрешили покинуть убежище, и Дарси путём преодоления препятствий средней сложности оказалась напротив двери своей временной квартиры, всё, чего она хотела – это намазать на хлеб майонез (чего за ней, кстати, сроду не было замечено) и положить сверху здоровый такой кусок ветчины. Всякие там диеты перестают быть актуальными для тех, кто накануне едва не помер, уж поверьте.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы понестись первым делом на кухню, дабы претворить свой нехитрый план в жизнь, Дарси с мрачным равнодушием смотрела прямо в блестящие в полутьме крохотного коридора глаза Локи, который вестимо поджидал её там все это время, привалившись плечом к стене.  
  
Пахло кровью, металлом и эпик фэйлом Фьюри вместе с его доблестной и нынче весьма помятой командой Мстителей. Ведь по последним сообщениям агрессивное божество было побеждёно и снова схвачено.  
  
Или это им опять только показалось.  
  
Хотите знать, что думала об этом Дарси Льюис, самый бесполезный человек на свете?  
  
Она думала, что между ней и бутербродом вновь всё сложно.  
  
\- Сударь, – Дарси неохотно заговорила первой, с трудом подавив мученический стон. – Будьте добры, пойдите вон.  
  
Размечталась, ага. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://40.media.tumblr.com/2cba95590c569440d8aecfb8b958e81e/tumblr_ni08erY0o31r5c7tpo1_400.jpg


	3. Часть II. Проклятье

**За много-много-много лет до встречи Локи и Дарси в Нью-Йорке.**

  
Был Ветрнэтр, первый день зимы. Один из тех праздников, что асы праздновали особенно пышно. И единственный день в году, когда предложение руки и сердца можно было сделать вопреки родительскому благословению.  
  
Локи и Дарселле обо всём договорились заранее. Он уже давно получил её согласие, и на протяжении всех этих долгих месяцев помолвленные в тайне ото всех только и делали, что постигали все открывшиеся им прелести близости влюблённых, связанных клятвой.  
  
Праздник зимы должен был стать моментом истины. По древней традиции в Ветрнэтр юноша был в праве пренебречь желаниями своих родителей и сделать предложение любой девушке в зале, пригласив её на помолвочный вальс. Сюрпризы в такие моменты случались нечасто, ведь подобное выражение своих намерений было слишком публичным. Потому этот вальс обычно танцевали состоявшиеся пары, чьи семьи уже обговаривали детали свадебной церемонии, а молодые, тем самым, лишь объявляли о своих планах во всеуслышание.  
  
Но выходка младшего принца и единственной дочери минцмейстера государственного монетного двора обещала стать сенсацией, актом вопиющего неповиновения самому Одину Всеотцу, ведь в супруги Локи с детства прочили Сигюн.  
  
На протяжении всего праздничного вечера Локи против своего обыкновения вёл себя прилично и любезно: ухаживал за дамами, отпускал уместные шутки и почти не колдовал. Между тем, его горящий взгляд то и дело обращался к возлюбленной, которая в силу своего положения во дворе расположилась за одним из дальних столов. Он посылал ей улыбки, а в ответ она лишь робко отводила взгляд.  
  
И когда настало время во всем величии своего статуса и сдержанном великолепии парадного костюма занять место среди храбрецов, Локи не обнаружил Дарселле среди присутствующих.  
  
 _Она сбежала._  
  
Сложно описать всю гамму чувств, обуявших его в тот миг. Он любил Дарселле с самого детства и ждал этого дня многие годы. Её взаимность уже давно не ставилась им под сомнение, в свете чего бегство возлюбленной стало для Локи настоящим ударом. Некстати вспомнились её отстранённость и задумчивость в последние месяцы, дни разлуки, которых становилось всё больше... Он полагал, что причина печали его Дарселле кроется в томительном ожидании того момента, когда её положение перестанет быть столь шатким. И теперь внезапное исчезновение невесты стало последним аккордом, растревожившим все глубоко таившиеся предчувствия, от которых он прежде лишь отмахивался.  
  
Их официальной помолвке уже не было суждено состояться. По крайней мере, до следующего Ветрнэтра.  
  
Локи нашёл её в исторической библиотеке, их излюбленным месте для тайных встреч. Отчего-то это лишь сильнее задело его.  
  
На её обнажённые плечи была наброшена богатая шаль искусной работы; тяжёлое парчовое платье, хотя и скрывало почти все прелести девичей фигуры, но вместе с тем, самым выгодным образом подчёркивало её силуэт. Тёмно-русые волосы были собраны в незамысловатую причёску и открывали тонкую и длинную шею. Вид Дарселле, такой прекрасной, юной и, увы, до сих не принадлежащей ему перед лицами всех богов, больно ранил Локи и заставил молодую кровь вскипеть от гнева.  
  
– Как смеешь ты выставлять меня на посмешище перед всем дворцом? – его голос звенел от обиды и злости.  
  
– Мой принц, - она поспешно обернулась и поклонилась, словно чужая, что вынуждена соблюдать правила этикета.  
  
Локи замер, не в силах справиться с ошеломлением. Этот пристыженный и виноватый взгляд, что она бросила на него прежде, чем склонила голову, говорил красноречивее любых слов.  _Она не выйдет за него._  Она разлюбила.  
  
– Найди в себе силы объясниться, моя леди, - последние слова были сказаны с издёвкой.   
  
С красивого лица Дарселле будто бы исчезли все краски, и на мгновение Локи предпочёл думать, что его возлюбленной двигал страх перед той толпой, что собралась в главном зале, и что чувства её остались прежними.  
  
Но затем она сказала:  
  
– Я сосватана за господина Хэлтора, – и сердце младшего принца оборвалось.  
  
Несколько мгновений спустя он обманчиво мягко рассмеялся ей в ответ:  
  
– Как можно быть сосватанной, будучи обещанной другому? – Локи дёрнул за жёсткий воротничок рубашки, натиравший шею. – Или ты одна из тех прелестнейших девиц, у которых половина царского совета в покровителях?  
  
– То была воля моего отца, кой перечить я не смею, – полные губы её задрожали, а прекрасные глаза наполнились слезами. – Что я могла ответить светлейшему советнику царя и своей семье? Что мы с вами посмели самовольно признать себя помолвленными без их на то согласия? Вы знаете, что бы это значило для моей репутации.  
  
– Ах, вашей репутации! – зло рассмеялся Локи, наступая. Он перенял её официозный тон. Пропасть между ними стремительно разрасталась. – Быть может, вам следовало остаться в зале и принять моё предложение? Однажды вы стали бы моей женой, но вместо этого предпочли придать нашей связи очертания грязной дворцовой интрижки. Должно быть, я стал вам настолько ненавистен!  
  
– Как можно! – воскликнула она, всплеснув руками. – Я умру с вашим именем на устах!  
  
– Прошу вас, так не заставьте же долго себя ждать!  
  
Эти злые и жестокие слова ударили его прямо в солнечное сплетение и заставила отшатнуться от Дарселле. Воздух исчез из лёгких и сердце будто бы остановилось. Такое нельзя было отозвать или забыть. То была тёмная тяжёлая энергия, словно пепел оседающая внутри на века. За подобное платишь большую цену.  
  
В тот вечер принц Локи собственноручно наложил на себя древнее проклятье и навсегда лишился покоя.  
  
Красавица Дарселле умерла, вкусив отравленного вина, предназначавшегося для её мужа, спустя много лет после этой безобразной сцены, намертво запечатлевшейся в самом сердце асгардского принца. Как и было обещано, за несколько мгновений до своего последнего вдоха, она прошептала имя единственного мужчины, которого любила.   
  
 _И проклятье расцвело во всей красе._  
  
Они встречались снова и снова. Он любил её. Она любила его. Но тёмная сила, разрушительная мощь его проклятья неизменно вставала между ними. Локи был обречён наблюдать за тем, как его любовь умирала в муках. Вновь и вновь. Отравленное вино, стрела, подло пущенная в спину, топор палача, одним ударом отсекающий голову… Однажды в порыве ярости Локи возжелал смерти для своей возлюбленной, тем самым, совершив ужасное предательство, и Вселенная запомнила его просьбу, из раза в раз послушно исполняя её.  
  
  
  


***

 

**Нью-Йорк,  
2012 год**

  
  
  
Об Асгарде Дарси из Нью-Мексико знала немного.  
  
Во-первых, их царь пенсионного возраста просто обожал раскидываться своими сыновьями направо и налево. И это при том, что их у него было всего двое. А родных – и того меньше.  
  
Во-вторых, каждый первый ас был гораздо симпатичнее среднестатистического американца. Да о чём мы вообще говорим? Больше половины населения планеты – симпатичнее американцев.  
  
В-третьих, они разговаривали так, будто бы цитировали Шекспира. Ей богу! Ну, или Кастиила из «Сверхъестественного».   
  
В-четвёртых, у них вечно возникали проблемы, которые они почему-то предпочитали решать на чужой планете.  
  
В-пятых, они казались бессмертными, хотя постоянно утверждали обратное и угрожали друг другу жестокой расправой.   
  
Но вы только вспомните, как посланная Локи в Нью-Мексико металлическая фиготень почти снесла голову Тору, а тот спустя минуту поднялся, отряхнулся и как ни в чём не бывало сплясал верхний брейк с молотом наперевес. Или как этот чокнутый покоритель миров в угоду своей обиде и назло папке полетел в ночь холодную без шапки бороздить просторы космоса в гордом одиночестве и при этом весьма удачно приземлился. Это я про Локи, хотя все мы знаем, что и Тор - мастак плавно финишировать.  
  
Дарси терзали смутные подозрения – возможно, они всё же были родными братьями?  
  
  
Тем временем, неловкое молчание затянулось – Локи, похоже, не считал нужным удостаивать её своим ответом, да и сваливать явно не собирался. Короче говоря, её типичные отношения с парнем. Кое-что в этой жизни никогда не меняется.  
  
Дарси нашарила ладонью выключатель, и коридор озарился тусклым светом, обнажая перед её взором те детали в облике нежданного гостя, которые прежде не были заметны. Поблёскивающая от крови ткань нелепого костюма, рассечённая бровь, ссадина поперёк носа, белая длинная ладонь, зажимающая рану на боку. И усталый взгляд холодных и почти бесцветных глаз, обращённый в её сторону.   
  
– Серьёзно. Проваливай, - Дарси пожала плечами. – Или сюда сбегутся все Мстители вместе с этим храбрым сердцем коротышкой, которого ты без его на то согласия зафрендил на пару дней.  
  
– Пожалуй, всё же останусь, – отозвался Локи, не без труда выдавив из себя ослепительную улыбку, которая, впрочем, была уже не так прекрасна, как прежде. Трудно следить за белизной зубов, когда из твоего рта некоторое время назад шла кровь. – Пустое место, помнишь? Ни у кого не возникнет идеи искать меня здесь.   
  
– Лицемерный ты подонок, – беззлобно пробормотала Дарси, в глубине души уязвлённая его словами. – Надеюсь, ты истечёшь кровью.  
  
Стащив с себя куртку, она закинула её в дальний угол и посмотрела на заляпанный бурыми пятнами и без того грязный пол.  
  
Трудно быть равнодушной и независимой, когда твоя квартира – последнее пристанище сбежавшего бога-неудачника. Хотя и верится в подобное с трудом. Ещё отсиживаясь в бункере, она представляла себе, как он ворвётся внутрь, возьмёт Джейн в плен, организует типичный киношный шантаж для Торца, а потом назначит Дарси своей любовницей. Ведь она могла поклясться, что тогда, на Гелликарриере между ними произошло что-то, что ввело в ступор всех, включая саму Дарси.  
  
Ой, вот только не надо закатывать глаза! В её голове это вовсе не выглядело, как сцена из «Мадагаскара», где Марти и Алекс мчатся навстречу друг другу, вопя от счастья. Всё было куда проще: она вовсю шутила, а он улыбался; он говорил страшные вещи, а она только отмахивалась. Слова лились рекой, ни один вопрос не оставался без ответа, ни одно ироничное замечание не обходилось без одобрительной ухмылки. В их беседе не возникало никаких неловкостей вроде пауз или гримасы непонимания. Стоило Локи только подвести свою мысль к логическому завершению, как Дарси легко и играючи подхватывала её, трактовала на свой лад, добавляла немного вопросительности и возвращала обратно. Казалось, будто бы этому мужику правда нравится с ней болтать.  
  
Это действительно могло длиться бесконечно, словно игра в настольный теннис. Сложно представить, но впервые за долгое время Дарси почувствовала себя на своём месте, искренне довольной и немного взволнованной этим внезапным внутренним подъёмом, что она ощущала.  
  
Их взгляды сталкивались, жесты и мимика невольно становились синхронными, он наклонял голову и улыбался, когда она демонстрировала свою напускную наивность и оптимизм, а затем всё начиналось сначала. Он говорил о ней, она говорила о нём. Все присутствующее на авианосце только и делали, что обсуждали его планы, а Локи интересовала лишь тупица Дарси Льюис. Откуда она, что ей нравится, как попала к Мстителям. Он вообще проявлял большой интерес к каждому из своих собеседников, побывавших у него за сегодня. Что это, если не отличное воспитание, а? Разумеется, если опустить эпизоды с угрозами, но, знаете, каждый может подустать под конец дня.  
  
Ладно-ладно, вы справедливо заметите, что о своих врагах надо знать всё. Но, чёрт возьми, он уже всё о них знал! Дарси была уверена – Локи написал свою восхитительную речь для Романофф заранее, а затем разучил её, добиваясь абсолютного совершенства.  
  
Да, Локи был убийцей, лгуном, лицемером, предателем, сумасшедшим и немного жалким время от времени. Но Локи был и крутым. Настолько крутым, насколько это было возможно для могущественного существа, запертого в аквариуме под наблюдением на потеху всем. И настолько же отвратительным и жестоким, чтобы пойти на поводу у своих детских обидок и разрушить жизни тысяч невинных людей. А Дарси сполна успела налюбоваться последствиями беспросветной глупости царской семейки из Асгарда, пока добиралась до своей квартиры в сопровождении агентов «Щ.И.Т.а», и всё, чего теперь ей хотелось – помимо бутерброда, разумеется, – засветить этому Локи промеж его невероятно красивых глаз. Но, к несчастью, там и без неё всё уже было засвечено и пересвечено.  
  
И воняло от него по-человечески ужасно.  
  
Говоря начистоту, какая уж тут может быть симпатия, когда всё, в чём ты нуждаешься – это душ, чёртов бутерброд и постель? Здесь уже начинает работать обыкновенное человеческое стремление устранить препятствие, тем более, что это препятствие весьма нетвёрдо держалась на своих двоих.  
  
\- Довольно! – Дарси схватила Локи за грудки и резко потянула на себя в надежде вытолкать незваного гостя за порог. – А ну, пошёл отсюда!  
  
Победа далась ей неожиданно легко – он медленно стал заваливаться в сторону, а затем и вовсе рухнул вниз, словно мешок с дерьмом, едва не утянув Дарси за собой.  
  
Стукнув от досады кулаком по стене, она перешагнула через распластавшегося на полу едва живого бога и направилась в ванную. Помыла руки, плеснула немного воды на лицо и не глядя в сторону Локи, прошла на кухню. Пока закипала вода в чайнике, она успела проглотить половину позавчерашней булки.  
  
Дарси было нужно немного времени, чтобы подумать. Джейн часто шутила насчёт её мозгов, но и где сейчас это умница Фостер? Очень ей помогла её гениальность, когда их заперли в бункере, а планету атаковали инопланетяне.  
  
Итак, в части «дано» располагался убийца, предатель и просто гадкий подлец, находившийся не в лучшей форме и очевидно весьма и весьма уязвимый. Была ещё сама Дарси, на первый взгляд никакой особой роли не игравшая. Но тут, знаете ли, всё прямо как в задачках на математических олимпиадах – вам говорят, что не все заданные условия в конечном итоге приведут вас к решению, и кажется, что Дарси и есть именно это бесполезное условие. Но как бы не так.  
  
После своего нехитрого позднего ужина (когда она вернулась к себе, на улице уже было темно), Дарси нависла над Локи, словно типичная героиня фильмов ужасов над одержимым дьяволом, искусно притворяющимся мёртвым, и недолго думая, заявила:  
  
– Тебе нужно снять с себя всю одежду.  
  
Мёртвым Локи притворялся недолго. Вмиг его ресницы затрепетали, а потрескавшиеся губы растянулись в ленивой ухмылке.  
  
– Всё ждал, когда ты предложишь. Как в старые-добрые времена!  
  
«Оскар» подлецу! «Оскар»!  
  
Как она и предполагала, ткань во многих местах присохла к коже, и Дарси почувствовала тошноту при виде сукровицы, сочащейся из потревоженных свежих ран. Она набрала ванну и позволила двухметровому мужику опереться на себя, пока они вместе не преодолели несколько заветных метров. А потом она осталась и просто смотрела, как Локи прямо в одежде осторожно опускается в воду, которая почти тут же окрасилась в грязно-бордовый цвет. Вряд ли в ближайшее время она примет душ.  
  
– Давай-ка сразу договоримся, горе-завоеватель, - Дарси шлёпнула ладонью по воде, дабы привлечь внимание разомлевшего было принца. – Не вздумай меня убивать! Это было бы верхом несправедливости и неприличия после всего, что я пережила из-за тебя.  
  
Локи опустил руки на бортики ванной и со вздохом облегчения откинулся на спинку.  
  
– Вижу, страдания других людей тебя мало волнуют. Не могу сказать, что удивлён.  
  
– Ты видишь здесь других людей? – Дарси повысила голос, и Локи нехотя приоткрыл глаза. – Вот и не умничай.  
  
– Я же не сказал, что мне это не нравится.  
  
– Что не нравится? Умничать?  
  
Локи промолчал. Если бы всем приевшуюся шутку из интернета про  _«Ой, всё!»_  можно было разыграть в лицах, то фейс асгардского принца определённо бы одержал победу.   
  
– Ладно, - наконец, выдохнул он и снова закрыл глаза.  
  
– Ладно?  
  
– Пожалуй, не стану тебя убивать. У меня другие планы.  
  
Дарси почувствовала себя немного задетой его равнодушием. Она рассчитывала на то, что он искренне возмутится её подозрениями.  
  
– Какие это? – присев на краешек ванной, Дарси сложила руки на груди.  
  
– Злодейские, какие же ещё? – сквозь зубы процедил Локи и, заслышав звонкий смех, в удивлении воззрился на неё. Дарси тут же умолкла.  
  
– Это, - она вытянула вверх указательный палец, – было очень по-человечески.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Дело вот в чём. Каждый из нас встречается с тысячью необъяснимых вещей, от которых мы предпочитаем отмахнуться или сделать неуклюжую попытку растолковать их с точки зрения науки, чтобы с чувством выполненного долга позабыть об этом. Так, например, бабуле Дарси всегда снилось сырое мясо прежде, чем кто-нибудь из домочадцев подхватывал очередной вирус, школьную подругу вечно преследовало чувство дежавю, а первый парень всегда точно угадывал следующую песню на её плейере.  
  
Разумеется, любое волшебство, любое чудо можно объяснить с точки зрения существования Величайшего Разума, но что это меняет для конкретного человека? Вы бы не стали нервничать, узнай о том, что большинство ваших бессознательных путешествий – это остаточная память после прожитых вами прошлых жизней? Если бы вам привели убедительные доказательства того, что все мы бессмертны, но в немного непривычном для нас смысле, вы бы просто приняли это и зажили как прежде?  
  
Дарси снились сны об изнанке реального мира, она видела разноцветные потоки энергии, циркулирующие по телам людей, и ещё в детстве заметила, что все поверхности в её грёзах усеяны многочисленными трещинами. Дефектное подсознание, хрупкий внутренний мир и непрекращающееся давление внешних сил, словно отчаянно жаждущих взломать ячейку, дабы соединить все паззлы в единую картину. Однако, при этом, никто из ближайшего окружения девушки не был столь же прекрасно адаптирован к повседневности жизни, как Дарси. За легкомысленностью, дурацкими шутками, бравадой и нелепостью скрывалось спокойствие и мудрость тибетского монаха.  
  
Если бы Локи при их знакомстве авторитетно заявил, что её душе несколько тысяч лет, Дарси безропотно бы приняла это на веру, потому что в глубине этой самой души она знала, что повидала и испытала гораздо больше, чем помнила. Она видела этот их Асгард, будь он неладен, и совершенно точно когда-то была знакома с младшим сыном (ладно, не сыном) Одина Всеотца.  
  
Поэтому вместо бедственного сигнала тупица Дарси Льюис отправила Джейн Фостер смс, в котором написала о том, что добралась до своего бутерброда и постели беспрепятственно.


	4. Часть III. Вечная невеста

_И от страсти сам не свой,_  
 _Он отправился за мной,_  
 _А за ним - Беда с Молвой увязалися._  
  
В.С. Высоцкий - «Я несла свою беду».

 

 

В чемодане, наспех задвинутом под кровать, Дарси нашла аптечку с весьма скудным наполнением. На прикроватной тумбочке лежала коробка с постельным бельём, стопка полотенец, шампунь и гель для душа. Эти заботливые тётки из агентства по недвижимости даже потрудились составить для неё список всех имеющихся в квартире полезных вещей вроде миксера и подробно описали их местоположение. 

Ради того, чтобы попасть в Нью-Йорк, Дарси распрощалась со всеми своими сбережениями. И что получила в итоге? Отмокающего в ванне агрессивного и едва живого инопланетянина!

Она собрала волосы в высокий хвост, стащила с себя худи и подвернула рукава у футболки по примеру девочек из tumblr. Когда она снова появилась в ванной, вооружённая рулоном ваты, бинтами, перекисью водорода и мылом, Локи почти не подавал признаков жизни. Его голова была низко опущена, сальные свалявшиеся волосы скрывали под собой измождённое лицо, и грудь едва заметно вздымалась под оковами доспехов. Разумеется, мерзавец не сделал ни единой попытки освободиться от своей странной одежды.

Дарси наклонилась, опустила руку между его разведённых ног и резким движением выдернула металлическую пробку из слива. Переведя дух, она повернулась к нему и несмело пробежалась кончиками пальцев по воротнику кожаного костюма, не зная с чего начать. Внезапно послышался всплеск воды, и белая узкая ладонь едва заметно сжала её руку, направляя в сторону плеча.

Локи поднял голову, и Дарси вдруг заметила, как мутная капля воды замерла над его верхней губой. Она поспешно отогнала от себя какие-то неясные воспоминания, на мгновение заставшие её врасплох, и занялась ослаблением лент наплечников. Затем настала очередь наручей. Застёжки на доспехах оказались слишком тугими, с ними пришлось повозиться и вспомнить пару десятков бранных слов.

Когда она принялась стягивать с него хлюпающие сапоги из мягкой кожи, Локи едва слышно произнёс:

–  _Душа моя, неужели ты и правда меня не узнаешь?_

Дарси замерла, в неосознанном порыве сжав его острое колено пальцами.

Бредит мерзавец, не иначе! И голос-то звучит так вкрадчиво, ласково, почти интимно…

– Как же! Твоя рожа теперь повсюду в ленте новостей. Захочешь – не забудешь.

Разобравшись с большей частью одежды и доспехов беглеца, Дарси с трудом заставила его встать, опереться о стену и покорно ожидать, пока ей не надоест поливать его из душа.

Когда она наконец выключила воду и стянула с него льняную рубашку, то с удивлением обнаружила, что та самая рана на боку, пугавшая её больше всего, зарубцевалась. Дарси перевела взгляд на его раскрасневшееся влажное лицо и не увидела ни разбитых губ, ни рассечённой брови, а от глубокой царапины на носу остался лишь едва заметный след.

– Всё зажило! – воскликнула она. Да её ушибленное колено ещё несколько дней будет ныть, а тут…

Так увлеклась его раздеванием, что не заметила главного.

– Разве я забыл упомянуть? – Прежде выглядевший едва живым, теперь Локи казался разве что сильно утомившимся. Но вполне себе здоровым. И о-о-очень довольным.

– Ах ты! – Дарси со всего маху ударила его мокрой рубашкой по ногам, а потом и вовсе швырнула её ему в лицо. Следом полетело мыло. – Я чуть спину из-за тебя не надорвала! Нет, теперь мы с тобой точно не подружимся!

– Я нуждаюсь лишь в отдыхе, – Локи запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы, откинув их с лица. – И приятной компании.

– А вот это ты видел? – Дарси продемонстрировала ему средний палец, после чего вдруг схватила флакон с гелем для душа, и, направив его в сторону Локи, со всей дури надавила на пластмассовый бутылек. Пустила, так сказать, струю на бога. О, мой прекрасный, нежный гель, с тобой мне мыться веселей!

После чего поспешила покинуть ванную комнату с гордо поднятой головой.

– Поглядите-ка, какой я весь из себя неубиваемый и неотразимый! – кривлялась она, изображая незваного гостя. – Все только и мечтают о том, чтобы меня раздеть и помыть, ведь я бог, вашу мать!

А затем остановилась, как вкопанная от стыда за саму себя. Ох, как же она гордится своим клоунским поведением, будто бы это какое-то достижение! Ей бы броситься к телефону и сообщить о местонахождении опасного преступника, разрушившего половину Нью-Йорка, но вместо этого Дарси битых полчаса усердно поливала его из душа. Что бы на это сказала её набожная бабуля Льюис? 

«Не загораживай телевизор!»

«Не ешь эту дрянь!»

«Не дружи с мерзким мальчишкой Харперов, его отец – конченый алкоголик!»

Дарси было не впервой разочаровывать бабушку.

Она разглядывала своё размытое отражение в полированной дверце шкафа, мучимая противоречиями, скомканными обрывками знакомых и в тоже время чуждых ей чувств, и пропустила момент, когда рядом с одним белым пятном выросло другое.

– А ты был прав насчёт меня, – Дарси потёрла пальцами лоб и обернулась к Локи. – Плевать я хотела на остальных. Думаю лишь о себе.

Какой же он был высокий, мокрый и… обнажённый. Пахнущий яблоком.

Дарси отпрянула и не сбежала лишь потому, что внезапно вспомнила, как в одном ток-шоу страстно ищущий пиара недоумок в женском платье и носках, натянутых почти до колена, ляпнул, что брюки – это, видите ли, тюрьма для члена!

Потом она попятилась в сторону спальни, забрала оттуда полотенце и швырнула его Локи, стараясь не обращать внимания на почти светящуюся в полутьме крепкую царскую задницу.

И эта часть его тела была ей знакома не меньше остальных.

– Не трогай Джейн. Она не виновата в том, что Тор сам бросился нам под колёса, – Дарси подала Локи стакан воды, и на мгновение его холодные пальцы легли поверх её. – Эрик без сознания, ты его доконал. Стиви – отличный парень, наивный такой, порядочный. Не то, что ты, да? – он не сводил с неё внимательного взгляда. – Беннера и без того жизнь наказала. Бартон – в домике, он уже отыграл свою партию в твоем выступлении. Старк конечно выкрутится, как и всегда. Тора ты всё равно не убьешь. А что до Романофф… Можешь попытаться её пришить, а я на это посмотрю, ага.

Локи залпом осушил стакан и вернул его Дарси.

– Что ты предложишь мне взамен?

– А что попросишь?

Асгардский принц небрежно поправил полотенце на бёдрах, шагнул к ней навстречу и, положив руку на дрогнувшее плечо, наклонился к самому уху:

–  _Твоего прощения._

Пересохшие губы Дарси предательски приоткрылись. Она отвела взгляд.

– Не вопрос. Я тебя прощаю.

– Не сейчас, – выдохнул Локи и отстранился. – Когда вспомнишь.

 

***

 

Она задержала дыхание, мгновенно расслабила пальцы и освободила тетиву от захвата. Шестая по счёту стрела полетела мимо цели. Послышались сдавленные смешки.

Раздосадованная очередной неудачей, лучница швырнула свой лук на землю, будто бы это он её подвел, и поспешила покинуть стрельбище.

Она собиралась свернуть на мощенную камнем дорогу, ведущую к замку, но внезапно передумала и направилась в сторону фруктовых садов. Завидев его издали, девушка наклонилась и подняла небольшой камень с земли.

В этот раз меткость не подвела племянницу короля – книга, которую молодой человек держал в руках, тут же шлёпнулась ему на колени.

Он вскинул на неё глаза и нехотя поднялся со своего места.

– Леди Дарсия. Ваши манеры как всегда безупречны.

В ответ она нарочно изобразила неуклюжий поклон.

– В вас больше от леди, нежели во мне, не так ли, принц Локи?

– В вашем толстомясом кузнеце больше от леди, нежели в вас, – справедливости ради заметил юноша. – Желаете моего общества?

Дарсия сделала несколько шагов навстречу и остановилась прямо напротив принца, гордо дёрнув подбородком.

– Я желаю, чтобы вы перестали зачаровывать мой лук!

Тонкие губы Локи тронула глумливая усмешка.

– Прошу вас, не вините меня в своих неудачах на стрельбище. Должно быть, вам просто не повезло, – с этим словами принц вновь взял в руки книгу и погрузился в чтение.

Дарсия осталась стоять на месте, прекрасно зная – Локи только делает вид, что читает. Он наблюдал за ней исподтишка, ожидая реакции на свои слова. Девушка была уверена, что младший сын царя Асгарда приложил руку к её позору на стрельбище. Ведь накануне она публично усомнилась в его способностях в стрельбе из лука. Локи действительно уступал ей в этом умении, зато преуспел во многом другом. Например, в магических искусствах, о чём сегодня любезно решил напомнить. И как назло, именно в тот момент, когда Дарсия собиралась произвести впечатление на Тора, принимавшего участие в тренировке лучших воинов Альвхейма.

Повисла тишина, минуты тянулись бесконечно долго, но, наконец, Локи всё же поднял на неё взгляд, в котором читался лишь вежливый интерес.

– Моя леди?

– Мой принц, – в том же тоне отозвалась Дарсия, откинув растрёпанную косу за спину.

– Что я могу сделать для вас? – елейным голосом поинтересовался он.

– Для начала, верните мою книгу, – девушка протянула ладонь, и принц нехотя повиновался ей. – Держитесь подальше от стрельбища. И найдите уже другой способ обратить моё внимание на себя! – с этими словами леди Дарсия поклонилась Локи по всем правилам и поспешила гордо удалиться, зная, что он смотрит ей вслед.

Этим же вечером, на очередном празднике, устроенном альвами в честь прибытия гостей из Асгарда, Дарсия подарила мрачному младшему принцу первый танец.

– Танцуете вы лучше, чем стреляете, – не преминула сообщить она после того, как торжественная музыка ненадолго стихла. Партнёры поклонились друг другу, и маленькая ручка Дарсии вдруг оказалась прижатой к сухим губам асгардского принца.

– А вы во всём неизменно хороши. – Теперь настала её очередь поражённо смотреть ему вслед.

С тех пор младший сын Одина не уставал удивлять Дарсию своим поведением. Вскоре его ухаживания стали настолько очевидными, что игнорировать взаимные чувства больше не представлялось ей возможным.

С ответным визитом в Асгард Дарсия прибыла уже в статусе невесты Локи. В этот раз младшему принцу не пришлось ждать Ветрнэтр, чтобы объявить о помолвке, – союз с племянницей короля Альвхейма был признан Всеотцом более чем благоприятным.

Судьба давала Локи второй шанс. За личиной ослепительной златовласой Дарсии скрывалась  _его Дарселле_. Верно, Хель вернула ему невесту в уплату старого долга. А в том, что это была его возлюбленная, Локи не сомневался. Он узнал её по внешним чертам, строптивому нраву, стремлению быть равной лучшим из лучших и прочим особенностям, незаметных и неизвестных посторонним. Душа ликовала, и старые раны понемногу стали затягиваться.

Тем временем прежде дремавшее проклятье пробудилось ото сна и готовилось обрушить всю свою мощь на встретившихся спустя столетия разлуки влюбленных, не замечавших ничего вокруг. Оно ждало удобного случая, чтобы ударить. И такой случай вскоре представился.

В отличие от Дарселле, дочери минцмейстера, Дарсия воспитывалась в царской семье и с детства не была обделена вниманием. Король Альвхейма баловал свою племянницу, единственную девочку среди своих детей и детей родного брата. Она привыкла получать желаемое по первому своему требованию.

Так ей достался первый лук и разрешение посещать стрельбище вместе с братьями. С годами Дарсия отточила своё мастерство, стала одной из лучших, и царь скрепя сердце разрешил ей участвовать в походах.

В Асгарде женщины-воины тоже не была редкостью, и Дарсия рассчитывала органично влиться в компанию боевых товарищей Тора и Локи. Но не тут-то было. Вспыхнул грандиозный скандал. Младший принц наотрез отказался брать невесту с собой. Всеотец решение сына поддержал. Ещё не хватало, чтобы будущую невестку прибил какой-нибудь мародер! И Дарсию заперли в замке, загнав в компанию знатных дам, проводящих время за вышиванием и сплетнями.

Ласками и увещеваниями, угрозами и проклятьями альва пыталась добиться от своего жениха разрешения сопровождать его, но тщетно – Локи упрямо стоял на своём. Правда, вскоре всё же дал разрешение посещать тренировки асов. Но этого Дарсии было недостаточно.

Прислуга вовсю шепталась о бурных ссорах между возлюбленными и столь же страстных примирениях. В конце концов, царица Фригг дала распоряжение переселить будущую невестку как можно ближе к себе, и подальше от Локи, дабы грязные сплетни не обрастали новыми подробностями.

Тем временем Дарсия не собиралась сдаваться, и, заручившись дружбой и поддержкой леди Сиф, всё же умудрилась попасть в отряд Тора. Сам старший принц вместе со своим братом отсутствовали, отбыв утром в Ванахейм, а неравнодушный к противоположному полу Фандрал, руководивший группой воинов вместо громовержца, сдался под напором упрямой невесты Локи.

И Дарсия добилась своего.

–  _Добилась своего!_  – выл Локи, беспомощно скребя пальцами по каменному полу лазарета. Тор стоял рядом, опустив голову и не решаясь взглянуть на брата, который впервые на его памяти стоял на коленях. От гнева младшего принца Фандрала спасло лишь то, что он был сильно ранен. Но в последующем Локи так и не простил ни боевого товарища, ни леди Сиф, что в угоду собственным амбициям поддержала решение подруги пойти наперекор воле жениха и приказу Всеотца. Не забыл младший принц и о молчаливом согласии Огуна и равнодушии Вольштагга.

Прославленная лучница Альвхейма, словно в насмешку над собой, была ранена отравленной стрелой, пущенной ей в спину кем-то из разбойничьей группы, на которую и напал отряд Тора. К прибытию Локи Дарсия была уже мертва.

– Когда я вернусь, – шептал он ей накануне своего отъезда, обманом пробравшись в покои невесты, – ты станешь моей перед лицами всех богов. Мне не придётся больше красться, словно вору, в надежде взглянуть на тебя хотя бы одним глазком. 

– Не придётся, – с улыбкой повторила Дарсия, ласковым прикосновением убрав волосы с его лба.

И уже следующей ночью она не принадлежала ни Локи, ни миру живых.

***

Дарси проснулась, когда на горизонте только-только теплился рассвет. Было ощущение, что она и не засыпала вовсе – только прикрыла веки, забылась ненадолго и вот тебе, пожалуйста – привычный мир в одно мгновение развалился на куски.

Она отняла голову от подушки, села на постели и, подслеповато щурясь, уставилась на Локи, замершего у окна в паре шагов от кровати. На нём была его прежняя одежда, руки сцеплены за спиной, ноги широко расставлены и вся поза асгардского принца в целом выражала ожидание.

Дарси поднялась с постели, приблизилась к нему сзади. Локи не шелохнулся. Поднявшись на цыпочки, она вдруг впилась пальцами в его шею и с силой ударила головой о стекло. Зазвенела оконная рама, однако блестящая гладь осталась целой. Удар получился несильным – у неё были слабые руки, да и значительная разница в росте сыграла свою роль. Однако на несколько мгновений Локи всё же оказался дезориентирован, и Дарси поспешила воспользоваться этим, схватив его за воротник костюма и с трудом разворачивая к себе, дабы поприветствовать родное лицо кулаком. В этот раз асгардец среагировал молниеносно: перехватил занесённую для удара тоненькую ручку и, не рассчитав силы, оттолкнул воинственную смертную. Дарси полетела на пол, да так неудачно, что голова её обещала столкнуться со спинкой кровати, и исход этого падения мог стать весьма печальным.

Локи метнулся вперёд, она и вскрикнуть не успела, как оказалась крепко прижатой к его груди. И они оба замерли в попытке осознать происходящее.

В это время нечто внутри Дарси продолжало ломать все нерушимые прежде стены. Неясные и будто бы давно забытые чувства стремительно обретали очертания. Боль, тоска, ярость и что-то слишком большое, не помещающееся в груди и отчаянно рвущееся наружу…

Локи выпустил её из своих рук, и голова Дарси оказалась на его коленях.

– Плохой сон? – сухо поинтересовался он, словно и не было этой эмоциональной во всех отношениях сцены.

– Плохое тысячелетие,  _ётунский ты выродок_! – выплюнула она, не двигаясь и не сводя с него гневного взгляда. Эта маленькая смертная девочка никогда так на него не смотрела.

Локи не спешил верить тому, что видел. Его надежды не раз терпели крах.

– Тор рассказал о моем истинном происхождении? – ни одна подлинная эмоция не нашла своего отражения в тихом голосе.

– Чтобы Фьюри знал, чего от тебя можно ожидать. А убийство невинных ты тоже своим происхождением оправдываешь?

Локи сжал её плечи, заставляя подняться. Дарси вывернулась, отпихнув его руки, и они оказались лицом к лицу, стоя на коленях.

– У тебя осколок льда вместо сердца! – Локи был знаком этот драматизм, этот надрыв в голосе.

_«Я умру с вашим именем на устах!»_

_«Какие преступления совершаются во имя свободы!»_

_«Дохлого чибиса тебе под одеяло!»_

Ему никак не удавалось признаться себе в том, что это действительно происходило. Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. Должно быть, влияние гиперкуба. А смертная оболочка так уязвима…

– Ты лучше других знаешь, что не кровь Лафея тому виной, – непослушными губами прошептал он, не сводя глаз с её разрумянившегося от гнева лица, –  _любовь моя._

– Что есть ледяное дыхание Ётунхейма по сравнению с вечным мраком и холодом царства Хель? – Дарси сделала попытку отстраниться, но он не позволил ей отдалиться ни на дюйм. – Как изощрены её пытки! Я видела сны о тебе, о нас. День нашей свадьбы. Или как ты спасаешь меня от неминуемой гибели. Ты помнишь? – её голос дрожал от слёз, градом катившихся по щекам. – Помнишь, как я умирала?

Локи тянул её к себе, но гнев и боль смертной вдруг сделали её сильнее. Она упиралась маленькими ладошками, уворачивалась, отталкивала от себя, но, в конце концов, всхлипнула и сдалась, приникнув к его груди. Длинные узловатые пальцы намертво впились в ссутуленную девичью спину, не желая отпускать.

– А после наблюдала за тем, как ты проживаешь свою бесконечно долгую жизнь без меня. Как ухаживаешь за другими женщинами. Как завистливо смотришь в сторону брата. И как гниет твоя душа.

Горячую щёку холодил металл доспеха, глаза сами собой закрылись, а из груди вырвался горестный вздох.

– Сколько ещё жизней прикажешь мне прожить прежде, чем, наконец, отпустишь?

Руки его вдруг исчезли со спины. Ничего больше не удерживало её, кроме обезумевшего, полного боли и раскаяния взгляда родных зелёных глаз, в которые она не могла не смотреть. Мгновение спустя горячие ладони оказались прижаты к её щекам и слёзы были заботливо утёрты.

– Не отпущу! – с жаром произнес Локи. – Я освобожу тебя. 

– Или вновь позволишь умереть, – и Дарси вдруг сама потянулась к нему, будто бы желая стереть горький вкус своего предсказания.

Локи с жадностью припал к её губам. Судьба слала ему щедрый подарок – по неизвестной причине Дарси всё помнила. Четыре жизни, прожитые одной душой в разных телах, слились воедино, и Локи спустя столько времени, наконец, вновь встретил свою невесту.

_Сбывалось пророчество Вельвы._

Звенели застёжки и пряжки под её ловкими пальцами, элементы громоздкого одеяния друг за другом падали на пол. Дарси делала это прежде тысячу раз и навык свой не растеряла.

Следом полетела безразмерная футболка с Битлджусом. Жаркие поцелуи один за другим вспыхивали на шее, плечах и груди. Локи медленно опустился с ней на пол, раздвинул коленом её бедра и, нависнув над возлюбленной, замер, не смея поверить в происходящее.

Он не воспринял всерьёз её вспышку гнева, позабыл обо всех злых словах и даже на мгновение не задумался о том, что теперь у Дарси было куда больше причин предать его, чем когда-либо. Всё потеряло своё значение: его происхождение, Асгард вместе с Одином и Тором, Мидгард и Мстители, Тессеракт и читаури, проклятье и пророчество.

Предатель. Преданная. Вечные жених и невеста, встречающие рассвет в объятиях друг друга. 

И кажущаяся бесконечной долгая жизнь впереди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лучница Дарсия:  
> https://vk.com/doc12122636_357175763


	5. Часть IV. Предатели

_Он настиг меня, догнал,_  
Обнял, на руки поднял,  
Рядом с ним в седле Беда ухмылялася...  
Но остаться он не мог -  
Был всего один денек,  
А Беда на вечный срок задержалася.  
  
В.С. Высоцкий - «Я несла свою беду».

  
  
Их близость была пьянящей и мучительной. Долгожданной. Сладкой и отравленной.  
  
Солнечные лучи, пробирающиеся в необжитую полупустую комнатушку, золотили его худое измождённое лицо, слепили глаза, но он всё равно смотрел и смотрел, не смея забыться в остром удовольствии и отвести от неё свой жаждущий взор.  
  
Он впивался пальцами в бархатную кожу её белых бёдер, тянул за густые спутанные локоны, крепко прижимаясь грудью к дрожащей девичьей спине, и с неистовством утоляя свой многовековой голод. По ней. По ним.  
  
И когда она потянулась к деревянной спинке кровати, чтобы удержаться под его напором, его рука легла поверх и с силой сжала побелевшие пальцы.  
  
  
Он устал. Он почти проиграл в битве за свою честь, за желание быть тем, кем он являлся по праву рождения. И то, что ещё несколько часов назад казалось важным, теперь потеряло всякое значение.  
  
Когда окончательно рассвело, эта юная девочка, его невеста, сложила маленькие ладошки в молитвенном жесте и уютно устроилась у него под боком. Локи смотрел на неё сквозь полуприкрытые веки и чувствовал, как внутри лениво скреблось оглушенное волной страсти чувство вины и неоплатного долга.  
  
  
 _Когда четыре судьбы сольются воедино, когда великой болью будут оплачены злые желания и даровано ему будет прощение, он склонит голову буйную к груди возлюбленной. И отдохнёт. Отдохнёт._  
  
  
Только…  
  
Почему она согласилась стать женой другого? Почему предала его доверие, отправившись в поход с дружками Тора? Почему не пожелала оставить мужа и свои революционные идеи, когда он звал её с собой?  
  
  
  
  
  
Утро Локи встретил лишь в полдень в приятной компании помятых и отчего-то очень недовольных Мстителей, направивших на заспанного и обнажённого асгардского бога всё имеющееся в своем распоряжении оружие: от пистолета до Мьёльнира.  
  
– Всеотец, какая честь – вновь увидеть вашу бравую команду во всем своем величии! – приподнявшись на локтях, Локи расплылся в безумной улыбке.  
  
– А зря ты жаловался на свой  _жезл_ , старина, – бодро отозвался Тони Старк. – Не подвёл ведь!  
  
Однако его паясничеству должного внимания так и не уделили – агенты «Щ.И.Т.а» и доблестные герои Земли то и дело поглядывали куда-то в сторону и явно ощущали себя не в своей тарелке. В особенности Стив Роджерс, чьи щёки-яблочки алели на зависть всем бледнолицым девицам. Лишь агент Романофф сохраняла хладнокровие, не сводя взгляда и дула пистолета с лица пойманного злодея.  
  
А Локи и без того знал, куда пялилась остальные. Теперь-то они увидели то, что раньше предпочитали не замечать, занятые самолюбованием и своей великой целью. Взгляды эти – недоверчивые, с оттенками жалости и презрения – жалили в самое сердце. Он-то к ним уже давно привык. Но не она.  
  
Никто, кроме него, не был в праве судить его женщину. Неверную. Лживую.  
  
  
 _Предательницу._  
  
  
Так или иначе, план Фьюри сработал. Самому глупому, самому безобидному и бесполезному человеку в Нью-Йорке удалось совершить то, чего не сумели сделать прославленные супергерои, – застать бога лжи и коварства врасплох и умело этим воспользоваться.  
  
Тор покрепче перехватил молот, ни на миг не спуская с Локи тяжелого, полного осуждения и разочарования взгляда. Звякнули массивные наручники, испещрённые древними рунами – подарок от папочки.  
  
– Поднимайся! Живо!  
  
Но прежде ему должно было взглянуть на неё.  
  
Дарси держалась в стороне от Мстителей; расположившись в старом кресле и закинув обнажённые ноги на подлокотник, она болтала ими в воздухе и громко скребла ложкой по дну небольшой пластиковой баночки. И неизвестно, что больше смущало присутствующих – то, что из одежды на ней была лишь нижняя рубашка Локи, или обманчивое равнодушие и невозмутимость, которому позавидовали бы лучшие агенты «Щ.И.Т.а».  
  
Прячущаяся в тени Фостер невзрачная девица в очках? Несчастная жертва необузданного желания изголодавшегося по женской ласке инопланетного преступника? Или же хитрая обманщица?  _Кого они теперь видели перед собой?_  И кого видел он?  
  
Локи дёрнулся было в её сторону, чтобы… что? Удушить? Заслонить собой, уберечь от липких взглядов?  
  
Реакция Мстителей была молниеносной – холодное дуло тут же прижалось к его виску, а наконечник стрелы Бартона оказался нацеленным Локи прямо промеж глаз.  
  
– Ах ты стерва!  
  
– Меня называли и похуже, – пожала плечами Наташа.  
  
– Я знаю, – младший принц нехотя перевёл взгляд на агентессу и вновь развалился на постели, закинув руки за голову. – Только я не о тебе, ведьма.  
  
– Тессеракт, кстати, тоже здесь. – Дарси, впрочем, не выглядела уязвлённой его словами.  
  
Она наклонилась и поставила пустую банку из-под йогурта на пол, игнорируя всеобщее недоумение.  
  
Мстители растерянно переглянулись. Стив Роджерс даже опустил свой фирменный щит.  
  
– Как это вообще возможно?  
  
– Мужик, почему ты не задал этот вопрос, когда тебя из льдины достали? – Дарси перевела взгляд на Локи, что с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за происходящим. – Очевидно же, что он скрыл куб при помощи магии.  
  
– Я тебе об этом не говорил, – заметил он, никак не выказывая своего удивления её осведомлённостью.  
  
Бартон и Романофф как по команде ринулись обыскивать помещение, а оставшиеся Мстители обступили валяющегося на кровати бога со всех сторон, не опуская своего оружия.  
  
– О, чего ты только не выдал, когда я сделала тебе…  
  
Старк расхохотался:  
  
– Где вы раньше прятали эту девчонку? Она мне нравится! Нет, серьёзно, – он обратился к Дарси. – Хочешь работать на меня?  
  
– Простите, мэм. Я не совсем вас понял, – не то, чтобы Капитан жаловался на соображалку, но в былые времена нравы у молодёжи были совсем иными. –  _Что_  именно вы сделали Локи?  
  
Тони аж хрюкнул от смеха и затрясся всем своим металлическим корпусом. Даже Локи расплылся в безумной улыбке, не обращая внимания на мрачный взгляд брата.  
  
– Довольно! – прогремел Тор, и все, включая младшего принца, разом притихли, с некоторой долей интереса воззрившись на громовержца. – Не в этот раз, Локи. Всё кончено. Говори, где Тессеракт?  
  
– У меня, – в спальне, как чёрт из табакерки, возник малютка Бартон с серебристым кейсом. – Подобрал пароль к цифровому замку за пятнадцать секунд, – и, поставив ценный груз на пол, повернулся к Локи: – Ты идиот.  
  
– Он что, своё имя закодировал? – поинтересовался Старк, с опаской поглядывая на кейс.  
  
– Не своё, – Наташа вошла следом и вновь нацелила пистолет на Локи, хотя в этом не было никакой надобности. – Поднимайся или я прострелю тебе ладонь.  
  
– Валяй, – отмахнулся он. – До свадьбы заживёт.  
  
Непонятно только было – до чьей именно свадьбы.  
  
– А красавчик шутит получше твоего, – вдруг заметил Тони, хлопнув неподвижного, как скала, старшего (и единственного!) сына Одина по плечу.   
  
– Он приёмный, – напомнил Тор, будто бы кто-то успел позабыть об этом.  
  
Их словесные препирательства могли продолжаться до бесконечности, пока Романофф действительно бы не выстрелила (очень может быть, что и не в Локи), но Дарси Льюис внезапно снова удалось ввести Мстителей в ступор.  
  
Она просто собрала всю валяющуюся на полу одежду трикстера, и, с трудом протиснувшись между Тором и Капитаном, швырнула вещи на постель.  
  
– Не может же он идти голышом, – был её ответ на недоумевающие взгляды.  
  
Стив Роджерс с ошарашенным видом отступил в сторону, когда Дарси взяла в руки кожаные брюки, и, встряхнув их, опустилась на колени, словно собираясь одевать малое дитя.  
  
И Локи вмиг сделавшись послушным, сел на постели, опустил ноги и просунул их в штанины.  
  
– Взгляните-ка на это, друзья, – произнес он, не спуская с Дарси восхищённого взгляда. – Человек на положенном ему месте – на коленях.  
  
Агент Бартон первым отреагировал на нанесенное всем землянам оскорбление, выпустив стрелу, что просвистела в сантиметре от головы неудавшегося вершителя судеб целых миров. Но последний лишь сдержанно рассмеялся, не сводя искрящихся безумием глаз с женщины, отплатившей ему за все свои несчастья тем единственным, чтобы теперь было близко и понятно Локи. Подлостью.  
  
  
 _Круг замкнулся вновь._  
  
  
И по-прежнему оставаясь совершенно равнодушной к его кривляньям, Дарси поднялась с колен и принялась туго затягивать шнуровку его брюк.  
  
– Мэм, вы не обязаны этого делать, – голос Роджерса дрожал от едва сдерживаемого гнева. – Он же издевается над вами!  
  
А кто бы из них поверил в то, что Локи скалился и омывал её ядом, дабы не выказать им своей слабости, уязвлённых растоптанных чувств и боли, снова этой боли, будто ничего другого для него больше не осталось?  
  
Она царапала горло и рвалась наружу.  
  
– В каком бы из девяти миров мы не встретились… – младший принц послушно просунул руки в рукава кожаного камзола, – одно лицо, одно имя и всё та же подлая натура.  
  
Остальные элементы его одеяния так и остались валяться на постели, всякая надобность в них отпала. Прежде, чем Дарси отступила в сторону, дабы позволить Мстителям завершить начатое, он вдруг поймал её руку и поцеловал раскрытую ладонь.  
  
–  _Предательница_ , – бархатный голос приласкал слух напоследок.  
  
И Дарси отвернулась, не смея взглянуть в его сторону, пока Тор сковывал покорно вытянутые руки.  
  
–  _Убийца_ , – прошептала она.  
  
А остальные, будто бы стесняясь прервать эту сцену прощания, потупили взоры и стоически молчали. Только Капитана прямо-таки перло на какие-то сомнительные подвиги, и он все не мог решить, что же ему следует предпринять: закутать полуобнажённую Дарси в простынь, или снести Локи башню своим щитом? Хотелось всего и сразу, поэтому гордость всея Америки так и не сдвинулась с места.  
  
А Локи, тем временем, вооружившись священным правом преданного любовника, никак не желал делиться званием королевы драмы:  
  
– Какая жалость, теперь ты снова умрёшь.   
  
– Прими своё наказание с достоинством, и я буду свободна.  
  
– Не так это работает, душа моя, – его голос был полон наигранной печали и сострадания. Какое же это было болезненное для собственной души умение – обращать истинные чувства в ложь и громко над ними насмехаться.  
  
И прежде, чем он оказался лишённым возможности говорить, непослушные губы всё же вымолвили:  
  
– Прощай.  
  
  
  
А потом Локи увели прочь, и Дарси не увидела, как на короткий миг веки его опустились, и между бровями залегла глубокая морщина; как красивые длинные пальцы скрючились, а затем сжались в кулаки.  
  
Наташа отчего-то задержалась, окинула её мрачным взглядом и, немного помедлив, всё же спросила:  
  
– Силой взял?  
  
Дарси вспыхнула, дёрнула подбородком и процедила:  
  
– Нет же. Как на праздник под него легла.  
  
 _Истинные чувства – в ложь. И наоборот._  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
Соорудив из своей старой футболки половую тряпку, она вымыла пол, заляпанный пятнами засохшей крови, щёткой вычистила ванну, бросила постельное бельё в стирку и распахнула все окна.  
  
Час провела под душем, ещё столько же сушила и укладывала волосы, а потом оделась и пошла в ближайший супермаркет.  
  
Фостер ворвалась в её временное жилище как раз в тот момент, когда Дарси разливала чай на двоих и напевала под нос какую-то только ей одной известную мелодию. И это была всё та же Дарси Льюис – глупая, легкомысленная, смешная и язвительная. Забавная девушка, которой никогда не достаётся главная роль.  
  
  
Шли дни.  
  
  
Тор, прихватив брата и гиперкуб, умчался в свою леденцовую страну. На этот раз у будущего царя не нашлось ни одного обещания для Джейн.   
  
С изъятием Тессеракта потускнели, а потом и вовсе исчезли воспоминания Дарси о прошлых жизнях. Пережив неприятную процедуру допроса в «Щ.И.Т.е», она получила статус одной из пострадавших гражданских, коих было сотни, перестав, таким образом, интересовать Фьюри, и вновь принялась ассистировать доктору Фостер.   
  
  
 _Что за странная судьба – быть человеком и в то же время не быть им, знать об этом, но не помнить?_  
  
  
Сэлвиг сошёл с ума: промелькнул голышом по всем каналам, раздал интервью и отправился отдохнуть в лечебницу. Кстати говоря, его зад, засветившийся на Lifenews, снискал особую популярность среди пользователей интернета – Дарси постоянно натыкалась на фото филейной части доктора, выставленной в качестве аватара. А иногда кто-нибудь публиковал заветную картинку вкупе с какой-нибудь жизнеутверждающей цитатой.  
  
  
Прошёл год. Из Асгарда не было никаких вестей.  
  
  
Джейн выдавливала из себя неуклюжие попытки наладить личную жизнь. Дарси завела стажёра и оттачивала на нём своё льющееся через край остроумие. А потом они все вместе укатили в Лондон расследовать гравитационные аномалии. Дарси снимала их на телефон, а потом выкладывал на youtube, в надежде снискать славу крутого видеоблоггера. Куда там! Это вам не глубокомысленные ролики о том, как клеить искусственные ресницы.  
  
А потом все приборы взбесились, Джейн всосала в себя какую-то неведомую фигню, обеспокоенный Тор вновь упал на Землю, получил по бородатой роже и, наконец, забрал возлюбленную к себе домой знакомить с папкой.  
  
Дарси, понятно дело, в одиночку участвовать в новых приключениях этих идиотов не собиралась. Вместе со своим стажёром Йеном она вызволила Сэлвига из лап мозгоправов, и заставила себя выслушать его безумные теории все до одной.  
  
А потом посреди белого дня вдруг взмахнула руками, словно собираясь взлететь, чем напугала своих и без того нервных помощников до смерти, и рухнула на диванчик без сознания.  
  
  
 _Когда четыре судьбы сольются воедино, когда великой болью будут оплачены злые желания и даровано ему будет прощение…_  
  
… что будет с ней?  
  
Очнулась Дарси Льюис уже асиней. И все новости, что принёс с собой в Мидгард славный Тор, известны ей были наперёд.  
  
Так и не расскажет  _Д’арси Беннар_  своему любовнику из другого мира о том, как отказалась принимать помощь соратников и бежать накануне казни, ожидая его появления с минуты на минуту. Промолчит она и о дите, которого носила под сердцем, зачатого в любви и страсти.  
  
Уже не вымолит гордячка  _Дарсия_  прощения за великую боль, причинённую жениху своим упрямством и самолюбием.  
  
И не подарит ему невинная  _Дарселле_  прощения, которое, согласно его надеждам, избавило бы её от проклятья.   
  
 _Потому что возжелавший смерти для другого должен был принять её сам_. Добровольно.  
  
Локи спас Джейн. Локи спас Тора.  
  
 _Локи умер._  
  
«О, отлично!» – обрадовался Сэлвиг. Его можно было понять.  
  
  
Кажется, целая Вселенная выдохнула с облегчением. И только два чужака в мире смертных не знали покоя: сын Одина, отказавшийся от трона, и богиня надежды Дарселле, эту самую надежду утерявшая навек.


	6. Эпилог

_На что ей вечность?_  
  
«Чтобы начать сначала», – неустанно повторял Тор. Но верил ли он сам в то, о чём говорил?  
  
В мире богов не щадили предателей. А если ты предал предателя, ты герой? Ещё один вопрос из ряда тех, на которые ответить должно безо всякого колебания, да только можно ли?  
  
«Если предашь меня, я тебя убью».  
  
А ему и нужно-то было лишь смотреть да не вмешиваться, однако вместо этого он предпочёл навеки остаться в мрачной пустыне Свартальфхейма.  
  
Но за жертву эту от позора не отмоешься и героем в одночасье не станешь.   
  
Для некоторых царство мёртвых - единственно подходящее место во всей Вселенной.  
  
И речь не только о Локи.   
  
Когда большинство твоих близких мертво, какому из девяти миров будет принадлежать твоё сердце?  
  
  
  
Годы водой текли сквозь пальцы. От судьбы не убежишь. Рождённый править в одном мире не скроется от своей участи в другом. Не сольётся с безликой массой. Не претворится тем, кем никогда не был и не станет.  
  
Один Всеотец ушёл на покой и на трон взошёл славный Тор. По левую руку от царя смиренно и кротко расположилась его смертная супруга, по правую – троица воинов и леди Сиф, как и прежде связанные с громовержцем узами клятвы и крепкой дружбой, а чуть поодаль плечом к плечу стояли высокие и статные сыновья, гордость и отрада счастливых родителей. И ещё одно место, как и прежде, пустовало.  
  
Асы свято чтили традиции, и сегодня чертоги верховного бога изобиловали воспоминаниями о кровопролитных битвах, унесших жизни несметного числа славных воинов, о песнях безутешных матерей и жён, о покровительнице домашнего очага, красавице-царице Фригг, и о том, о ком, вопреки его раскаянию, скорбели лишь по воле царя.  
  
Дарси вместе со всеми склонит голову в знак почтения правящей семье, спрячет скорбь под чёрной полупрозрачной траурной вуалью и умолкнет на долгие часы, старательно вторя всеобщему горю, дабы ненароком не выдать своей затаенной радости и согревающего грудь сладостного облегчения.   
  
А когда наступит вечер, когда пиршественные палаты опустеют, Тор снимет с себя тяжёлую парадную мантию, оставит Гунгнир и найдёт её, безмолвной тенью замершей напротив покоев младшего принца – по-прежнему пустующих и нетронутых.  
  
Как жаль. Как жаль, что он уже никогда сюда не вернётся. Жаль, что и для неё здесь не осталось больше места.  
  
Позже царь лично сопроводит гостью до чертогов Хеймдалля, и молчать они будут многим больше, нежели говорить. Общая тайна связывает их покрепче семейных уз. И напасть у них на двоих тоже одна –  _время_.  
  
Здоровье всё чаще подводит Джейн, красота её увядает. Придёт час – сомкнёт она морщинистые веки и больше их уже не откроет. Умрут и её сыновья-полубоги. Только любовь не умирает, лишь тоска не уходит.  
  
Тор расцелует Дарси в обе щёки, легонько стиснет худые женские плечи и кивнёт на прощание.  
  
Она нетерпеливо улыбнётся в ответ, ей будто в спину дуют все ветра Вселенной. Прочь из Асгарда, прочь! Прочь от тяжёлой ноши воспоминаний о разрушенных девичьих мечтах, о жестоких словах, брошенных в лицо, об удушающей силе проклятья; прочь от поминальных песен, от безмолвного порицания и укоряющих взглядов, по пятам крадущихся за ней.  
  
Её родители мертвы, законный супруг слишком стар, и у него уже давно другая семья.  
  
Так будь же счастлива, богиня Дарселле там, куда ты так спешишь.  
  
Наконец Тор выпустит её руку; на краткий миг радужный луч озарит чернильную бездну космоса, и унесёт асиня трепет и надежду с собой на земли смертных.  
  
  
  
 _Дом её там, где он._ Там золотятся в лучах утреннего солнца пшеничные кудри, там крепки объятия и нежны поцелуи, там её ждут и любят больше всего остального, там сердце её, там счастье и радость…   
  
А он почти не похож на себя прежнего. У него большое открытое миру сердце. И красив он, но не подобно ночи, а словно ясное морозное утро.  
  
Но Дарси ли не признать его?  
  
Для некоторых царство мёртвых - единственно подходящее место во всей Вселенной. У кого-то же сама владычица Хель в должниках. Однако ни один уговор, ни одна сделка не могли заставить повелительницу загробного мира отпустить душу такой же, какой она была до прибытия в Хельхейм.   
  
Воздалось богу обмана по заслугам. Зверем выл он, да никто не слышал. Струпьями слезала гниль, затаенная злоба, горькая обида, слои лжи и всё то, что на протяжении долгих лет не давало ему спокойно вдохнуть.  
  
Заново родился Локи в мире прежде ненавистном ему сильнее прочих; мятежный дух оказался заключен в смертном теле. Не ведал он о своём истинном происхождении, даже имени настоящего не помнил. А потому не было больше во взгляде льда, а на губах – глумливой усмешки. Душа предателя излечилась, и стал он свободным.   
  
Сбылось пророчество Вельвы – возлюбленные повстречались вновь. Под ногами звенели разрушенные оковы проклятья.   
  
 _Над настоящей любовью зло не имеет власти._  
  
Отыскал юный принц Локи свою возлюбленную среди незамужних девиц, с трепетом ожидающих приглашения на помолвочный вальс. Дождалась своенравная красавица Дарсия жениха, запрета его не нарушив. Доверившись своему иноземному любовнику, избежала свободолюбивая вдова Беннар смертельной участи. Не позволила Дарси Льюис омертветь душе изгнанника.  
  
А теперь шелестит подол её богатого платья, с легкостью поддаются металлические крючки ловким пальцам и шёлк волос скользит между ними. Она, дурачась, поймает его руки и эти пальцы один за другим перецелует, а он ей поддастся, и вскоре ложе застонет под его весом.  
  
За краткий миг счастья, отведённый им царицей мертвых, Дарси роптать не станет. Она о большем и мечтать не смеет. Она любовью его одарит, он встречной лаской многострадальное сердце обнежит.  
  
У неё есть его жизнь. Целая жизнь – чтобы  _начать сначала_.  
  
  


К О Н Е Ц.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c623818/v623818636/1cd1b/xp4CRfsnFSQ.jpg  
> \----  
> Fanmix (Sotofa)  
> http://8tracks.com/sotofa/love-me-chase-me  
> \----  
> Fanart (dorothea322)  
> http://tinyurl.com/q6blthw

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Д’арси¹ (фр. D'arcy) - тёмная.  
> ² Последние слова мадам Ролан, одной из знаменитейших женщин Французской революции, сказанные перед смертью.


End file.
